Silver's Glass
by Too Dam Nice
Summary: AU/ Anna is Queen of Arendelle, what happens when she finds someone she was not suppose to. Love/betrayal/War. ELSANNA NOT RELATED
1. Queen Anna

"And lo, the beast looked upon the face of beauty, and beauty stayed his hand."

I've heard that line a thousand times, yet I've never understood its meaning not until now. How I perceived everything was wrong I had it all backwards. I believed monsters could destroy you, I believed that they could consume you and in part that's right. Its just she has consumed me but not in the way I ever thought possible. I'm afraid, I'm terrified and yet as I stand here watching her pace in that manner she does when something's bothering her, when I'm here with her I feel that I'm home. I now need to go in to the room I have so much to say and I haven't even begun. They say that taking the first step is easy yet I'm finding this so hard. She's fought me all the way right from the very beginning no one has ever fought me so much and I confess she's been a pain in the ass at times. She can be stubborn, difficult and she says just what she feels but I guess that's why I'm so attracted to her.

She wants to fight to survive to be someone, she survives despite being what she is she endures despite all that's put on her shoulders and she sees the world in a way I could never envision. Gods I love her and I need to tell her, I watch her in the light of her room I know I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. We were both forced in to positions of power with out our consent and have been forced to make very difficult choices. Those choices have shaped us and moulded us both in ways we don't wish and cannot change. I feel for the first time in a long time that the things are crystal clear like a water spring in the early morning light. All this began some time ago when I took a long walk in the darkness one night and found something I shouldn't have, which changed everything.

In the Central Palace of Arendelle six months ago

Betrayal it's a word I've come to know very well in these past five years, it's a word that fills me with self loathing and doubt. My name is Anna and I'm the ruler of Arendelle. I own every part of it from the great waters to the Northern mountains and right up to the edge of Europe, everything beyond that used to be mine but not anymore, not since my betrayal. I was a fool I believed in the nobility of Hans Westergard he was my husband and I loved him. We both ruled the Southern Isles and the whole of Arendelle together for six years I was Queen. I was a fool for trusting him and for loving him and not seeing the truth, which was that I was his wife for no more than reason that I held peace over Arendelle

He always intended to kill me, my death would have meant that Arendelle would have been his but he failed. I saw the truth and saw my destiny I saw the hired Assassin who had been sent to my room to kill me. He didn't live to talk about his actions, no I made sure that he died in that room but not before he told me the truth, which was that my death had to be made to look like an accident so my husband could take full control of Arendelle. Hans forgot my back ground I was a warrior long before I was ruler, I was never a decadent spoilt southerners wife. Though I may have dressed like one at times I still trained as a warrior and kept my skills sharp. I had to make a hard choice that night and I made it an ultimate act of revenge, I made sure that he died by my hand.

It wasn't a good death for him, the drop from the balcony was long and dark and his skull cracked open when he hit the ground. I'm not proud of what I did. I believe in honour and using my skills to save others and to help those who ask for it. Hans and I built this united world together as a couple and it all fell apart in an illusion and a lie. I had no choice but to flee the Isles I could never rule there, as women cannot seat the throne, only one of his twelve brothers can do so. It's true I could have stayed around to watch a new Westergard take the throne. I would never have been Queen of the South again though and I feared that I'd never know peace, I'd be forever be looking over my shoulder for the next person trying to kill me.

I could have dealt with it but I saw no life in it, so I came back to Arendelle which was always mine the Southern Isles has no power over my country. I united this land through good deeds and I gave my soul to make it great, I didn't conquer it, I brought it together through diplomacy. I am now its Queen or at least that's what they call me. I should be happy I have control over my people and they are happy but deep down I'm not happy. I find myself feeling so alone in side the very walls of my own palace. There is not a single Southerner inside these walls their all Arendelle men and women, but despite that it changes nothing I don't trust any of them fully.

I treat them well but keep them all at arms length, there are no slaves here slavery is illegal through out my whole land. I guess I'm just unhappy and depressed because I feel so alone here. I don't have friends and I can't really make friends here. I guess that's why I find myself here alone in my room drinking to take away the unhappiness. I have never let anyone see me drunk I always keep it to myself I can't afford for them to see my weakness. When they saw my weakness in the southern kingdom it nearly caused my death, I must be strong they must never see my pain or know how I truly feel about being alone. Four years have passed since I left The southern isles and I feel like I'm just going through the motions now. I have no hire and my throne here is not secure.

Ever since I got here I've had to push away the advances of nobles who want power, my not having a child is another weakness and they know this. I wish I could conceive gods knows I've tried but I have not been able to get pregnant and that makes me even more depressed I have no child and no one really loves me in the way I'd like. After I killed my husband I never wanted another relationship I won't lie though since my return to Arendelle I've had sex with many noble men and women but it always felt dissatisfying and hollow like there was nothing really there. Maybe that's why I gave up that need for sex to satisfy myself a year after returning because I realized it didn't give me anything and it didn't make me happy.

I know that none of those who lay in my bed loved or cared for me they just wanted to ether boast about their time with me or they did it because they wanted something from me. Gods I'm bored, bored of everything I need to take a walk to clear my mind. I don't go around my own palace much and now feels like a good time to do so.

* * *

Anna slowly got to her feet pushing her empty goblet aside she could feel the alcohol sinking in to her senses. She breathed in ignoring it as she walked out of her lavish study slamming the door behind her. It was dark and there were candle lit all around the halls to light passages but there was little or no movement or sound apart from the royal guards boots hitting the soft carpets as they did there rounds.

She began to walk through the long corridors not really caring where she was going it was very late at night and all her servants were in bed for the most part. She took in a deep breath walking down the long steps in to the outside courtyard. Despite all the glory of her palace with its white pillars and beautiful gardens and beautiful fountains and statues it felt like a tomb, a tomb which she was dying in slowly. She didn't go out much anymore and she did all her official business in her study or she used main throne room. She did the meetings and the parties though when need be but it was more to keep the people whose kingdoms she owned happy. Not because she cared for their company she just played the good hostess as was custom because it was expected of her.

She looked up catching a glimpse of the moon which was high in the sky and so far out of her reach. She breathed in painfully walking towards the old dungeon which had been out of use for a while. Three months ago someone had once again being hung outside her palace for trying to assassinate her in broad daylight in her own palace the betrayer had been some one who she had been part of her palace staff. A professional named Yet and he was insane but brilliant at covering his tracks and playing his role perfectly, it would have been a perfect hit she'd had her back turned she wouldn't have seen it coming if not for his reflection in a shield on the wall. She'd heard that he was good and he was she hadn't even heard his dagger leave its scabbard.

She'd missed the strike but what had brought him to his knees was a crossbow bolt in his knee. She knew who had sent him he was one of the three identical triplets the other was Glen who was a flamboyant warrior and a masochist. The leader though and the constant thorn in her side was Olaf the warlord king so to speak. She hated him, she'd never been able to find his hide out and she'd give anything to kill that bastard. He was constantly hitting regions of Arendelle and pillaging. He had no interest in slavery but he liked gold and he was happy to raid temples of the gods and kill anyone who got in his way, for two years she'd put up with him stealing from her people.

Some how she'd hoped that the public hanging of his youngest brother would get his attention and bring him in to the open. Of course she should have known better he was the thinker of the three, it was one of the reasons he was in charge. Because he was the strategists unlike the other two who were pure killers. She opened the metal creaking door to the dungeons watching as the young guard close by looked up the certainty in his eyes. "Your Majesty?" She eased up her hand. "I'm just walking, there's no need to be concerned." The guard breathed in deeply. "But walking down here alone your Majesty? This is not a nice place for you to see, plus some say it's haunted."

Anna raised an eyebrow finally something interesting. "Do they now?" The guard breathed in looking uncomfortable. "Well they do it's an odd story your Majesty, they say that one of the pits in the bellow level screams at night. They always find it odd because the pits have been out of use for over a century and you do not use them as a punishment." Anna eyed the young man adjusting her sword slightly which was attached to her belt. "I realize that my palace was built on the ruins of an older one are the pits from the old palace?" The guard nodded. "They say that King Lycaon himself built the old palace before he lost control and was forced back in to Arcadia apparently he used to throw people in the pits so they'd starve and die."

He shook his head. "That's what I heard though your Majesty but it could be all rumour." Anna looked up slightly she'd heard so many rumours regarding the old palace as well. When she'd come to Arendelle after escaping the Southern Kingdom the old palace had been in ruins, it had been the perfect place for her to set up her strong hold she had her people tear down most of the ruins. They'd then spent three years rebuilding the place in to the beautiful palace it was today. She walked forward looking at the cells before turning to the guard. "I think I'll be fine, thank you for your concern though." She watched as the guard nodded as she passed him by looking at the dimly lit corridors. She hardly ever walked her own palace despite that she'd lived here for such a long amount of time.

She carried on walking through the shadows seeing the empty cells in there rows she looked down catching sight of the ancient steps which led to the lower level. A level which wasn't built by her, it was the reminisce off a older cruller time when King Lycaon had been king and had shown no mercy instead he enjoyed watching those he hated suffer. She could still see the ancient dried blood stains haunting the wall she put her hands on the old stone as she caught sight of the deep pits people which people were lowered in to using a flat bed and a winding cog mechanism which was the same as they used in Rome to bring animals in to the arena, or so she had read, she could see the old rusty turning handles by each pit.

She moved closer to the pits seeing only pitch black darkness bellow she put her finger on one of the thick chains which was part of the pulley system. It was hardly surprising that people would think there would ghosts here this place was dismal and cold. The only light in this whole room was from a lit torch behind her. She walked over to the old metal torch looking at it, it seemed odd that someone would even light a torch here, why bother? There was no one here, may be it was lit purely so people would know where they going, but even then it seemed odd. There were plenty of oil burning touch mounts above the stairs to take down in to this area, so why have this one lit all the time?

She breathed in tapping the old fire torch seeing the rusted old palace designs. There was so much about the old palace that she didn't know and didn't understand and probably never would. She turned on her heels only to stop as a scratching sound hit her ears she felt her eyes dart as she looked around the half lit room. She stepped away from the wall half expected to see a rat run past her feet by but instead she saw nothing. The scratching sound came again only much loudly then there was silent once more. She moved forward realizing that the sound was loud because it was echoing from one of the pits, she rolled her eyes it was probably a male peacock.

She had been given two males and two hens as a gift from one of her royal guests two years back and frankly she hated the damn birds. The male birds did nothing but parade around her royal gardens like they owned the place and they had an annoying habit of going in side the palace itself and displaying. They also got stuck in places they shouldn't like down the deep pits where the gardeners were working putting statues in to the ground. The royal guest who had given her them had said that they matched the blue of her eyes. As far as she was concerned they didn't match her in any way they were noisy and annoying and she wished she could get rid of them.

No doubt one of them had fallen down the pit and was trying to find its way out she moved closer to the pit where the scratching sound had come from. She leaned down in to the darkness of the pit only to pull back as a horrible smell hit her nose. It was the intense smell or urine among other things. She put a hand to her nose as stepped something was very wrong here! She stood up fully grabbing the old torch pulling it free from its holder as she walked over to the pit pulling the touch outwards as she put a hand on her nose again. She hated the smell of rotting battle fields and though this smell was different it was just as pungent.

Prisoners were always given water in her cells to wash with what ever was down here hadn't been given water to wash with. She lowered the flaming torch watching as it lit up the pit fully. She felt herself freeze in shock as what had been causing the smell came in to view. A figure was laying at the bottom of the pit on its side unmoving only the persons long overgrown nails were moving as they scuffed against the stone. She could see long mattered dirty hair it was so dirty that she couldn't make out the colour. She couldn't even tell the gender from this distance because the person was so dirty. How in hell had this person gotten down here!? Her warriors weren't allowed to throw anyone in these pits it was against the rules.

Worse still was that just by looking at the hair she could see that this person had been down here for a very long time. She moved to the side grabbing the old metal turning handle as she put the torch back in its holder. She didn't think as she turned it with all her might hearing the creaking as the huge lower section started to rise bringing up the person along with it. She jammed her leather boot in to the wall as she turned harder ignoring the pain in her palms as the huge section came up fully. She forced the handle in to its locked position as she grabbed the torch again moving towards the person who didn't move as she came closer. She could see now why that was they were starved, so much so that she could see bones under the skin.

They were very close to death she could tell from where she was standing and that disgusted her even more. She didn't starve prisoners her state prisons had three rules. Torture was only allowed if it was necessary and in the best interest of Arendelle and prisoners were always to be given food and water to wash with. She turned hearing the thundering as the guard who'd been looking after the area came running towards her. He'd obviously heard the sound and thought that she was in trouble. She watched as he ran down old steps stopping in front of her the shock showing in his face as he eyed the fallen figure in front of her.

She felt her teeth grind together. "What is the meaning of this!?" The guard eyed her then the starving figure before speaking in a small voice. "I had no idea." Anna eased out her hand pointing to the figure trying to control her rage. "You don't know who this is?!" She watched as the guard raised his hand. "No your Majesty, there aren't meant to be any prisoners down here." He breathed in sharply. "No one above me told me anything about anyone being in here. There's nothing even in our records, you have to believe me." Anna looked at him for a long moment he wasn't lying she could see it in his eyes that he was as confused as her about this. She breathed in deeply somehow she knew she'd have to deal with this later now was not the time.

She moved towards the person ignoring the smell as she took both their hands dragging them clear off the pits wooden plate in one swift movement. She leaned down seeing the tatters of what had been clothes she moved quickly putting her hand on the neck feeling a very swallow pulse and the cold bite of their flesh. There was so much bone that it was hard to tell gender. She opened one of the eyes only to see an over dilated pupil which made the eye colour impossible to make out. She turned sharply eyeing him. "Get Luis the healer now!" She watched as the guard vanished out of sight doing as his told. She realized now that time was very much of the essence, this person who ever he or she was, was going to die very soon if they didn't get medical attention.


	2. A Woman

I stand and watch the head healer and his two apprentices from the doorway, the person has been moved to the healing quarters. It's been four long hours and the sun is now going up in the sky. I'm very tired now, I can feel it in my bones, I should go and sleep and yet I can't there are two many unanswered questions and they are plaguing my mind. I've watched them work tirelessly cleaning and washing this person they've had to cut all the hair away leaving the only part that was any good very short. It was so mattered and dreadlocked that there was nothing else that could be done. The body was cleaned and washed, finally revealing the gender which is female.

She's a young woman in her mid twenties from the look of things, pale skin sickly pale by the looks of it. And cold. they've also had to feed her water very slowly and only as much as she can handle. She is so weak that she can't even hold or lift a water skin. The hair colour is like the moon. Light some would say almost white but the eye colour is still unknown and the room she has been put in to darkness because she needs to shown light very slowly or it will damage her eyes. If her eyes can still see that is, because no one is really sure right now, all that is know is that she was in that pit for a long, very long time her condition shows that. They've dressed her in a simple white tunic which is easy to take on and off and put her in a warm bed. She's been in out of consciousness and it seems very clear to me that if she lives the night its going to be a long and painfully process for her in terms of getting well.

They will no doubt start her off on a diet similar to that of the caged fighters back in the East which will be a barley rich porridge in small amounts which will help her put on weight. I honestly don't recognise this young woman but even the low light I can tell she has one very prominent feature on her lower right eyebrow which is a deep scar. It's old and long healed but it stands out as it was clearly made by a weapons blade. Maybe the tip of a sword or a knife blade but it's a very odd thing to see, maybe I say this because I'm used to seeing scars on warriors like myself. My body is a patch work off old scars from battle but this woman doesn't look like a warrior.

A petite blonde? who right now looks very fragile in my mind, who is she? What is her name and where did she come from? I did not order for anyone to put down in that pit and I know now that someone will pay for this dearly for her suffering. This is why I don't trust anyone even in my own palace because I know things like this happen with out my consent. It's not the first time I've had one of my governors stealing from coffers before now and using it to please himself and not my people. I was angry then and I'm just as angry now that this starving woman was put down that pit for such a long time with out anyone knowing. No wonder the guards said it was haunted down there.

They couldn't have known that those screams were the screams of a woman crying out in the darkness for help. Or maybe she was crying out of insanity, I have no idea what that can do to a person. Being alone like that in the darkness having no where to relive yourself but the pit around you, it's disgusting to think that someone could suffer for so long like that. Some one must have been feeding her though since she was around this long, she was clearly there for a purpose. It just seemed that in these past weeks they lost interest. The food and water bowls were empty clearly someone wanted her to die down there in that darkness. I just wish she could speak maybe then she could tell me who did this to her.

I watch as Luis comes forward his long white and red robes swaying as he put his hand through his short white beard and white hair, he's in his forties and has been my royal healer ever since he saved my life four years ago in the South. An arrow pieced me just above the chest on the battle field and if it weren't for him I would have died, he's the best at what he does and I trust his loyalty. I watch as he comes to stand next to me his eyes darting before he speaks. "Well if she survives the night then theirs hope for her, we've done everything we can. All we can do is keep feeding her and giving her water, she's young she might pull through." I fold my arms leaning against the door frame I've always liked his honestly, he never sugar coats anything.

I look up slowly before speaking. "Did she have anything to say on who she was?" Luis breathed in deeply. "Well yes and no." He pulled out a leather woven chain which was quite thick and very long but not heavy. Its symbol was made of bone, a six point snowflake with impeccable detail. "We couldn't see this under the dirt and mess she had it in her hand. Anna took the symbol looking at it for a long moment she recognised it, but she hadn't seen it in over ten years. "Its Idena the ancient frozen Queen, a god whose six points are to represent the known realms. she is meant to symbolize eternal recreation. This is an old god, much older than our gods or so they say." She looked at the symbol. "I thought though that no one worshipped this god anymore."

Luis raised an eyebrow. "Well she does and this pendent means a lot to her, she tried to close her hand when we found it, to stop us taking it. Clearly for her a half starving woman at deaths door this holds a lot of meaning for her, only those who truly value their symbols ever stop you taking them on the battle field when their close to death." Anna looked at the symbol before handing it back to him. "Let her have it back she'll need to for the coming weeks ahead of her." Luis nodded looking up slightly. "I understand I'll put it around her neck." He breathed in deeply. "What are you going to do now?" Anna put a hand on her face. "I'm going to go and get some rest then I'm going to find out who this woman is."

She turned sharply as the sound of hard boots smacking the ground hit the air she turned watching as Kristoff appeared. In essence he was the closest thing she had to a friend, though they had never really acted as friends despite that he had served with her before her marriage. After she'd returned to Arendelle he had once again wanted to serve under her and she had made him head of her army. Kristoff was in his late thirties with short blonde hair and a short blonde beard he had a long woven braid in his hair which hung over his shoulder. He was tall well muscled man with dark brown eyes who was a head taller than she was. He was dressed in his full hoplite armour which was silver plated on both the chest plate and gauntlets.

He wasn't married but then nether was Luis not that she ever asked much about ether of their personal lives. She preferred to stay at a distance and always be formal with both of them. Kristoff breathed in deeply. "Your Majesty, I heard about what happened, how is the young woman doing?" Anna looked up slightly. "If she lives through tonight it'll be a long time before she gets well again." Kristoff adjusting one of his gauntlets. "I did not know of any prisoner who was put down one of the pits the royal guard know the rules no one is allowed to put prisoners in that area." Anna looked in to the dark room again. "I know that you're not to blame for this but some one is, some one put her down there to die."

She folded her arms. "I need you to do something for me." Kristoff eased up his horse hair helmet. "What do you wish of me my Queen?" Anna looked at the young woman again. "I need you to go to Gerda and Kai and see if they can find anything in the records about this woman and who she is." Kristoff nodded. "Of course I'll see what I can do." Luis snorted. "If you see Gerda tell her that she owes me three Silver pieces." Kristoff rolled his eyes. "You know I am head of the royal guard not a messenger boy." Luis smirked. "Oh yes I know that, but I would be greatful." Kristoff shook his head. "Fine I'll do so, what was your bet over now?"

Luis felt his smile widen. "It's over whether or not Kia can work out of any words on that werewolf scroll he's got locked up in the study?" Kristoff grunted aloud. "No one can work out what that monsters parchment says all he can decipher are the odd sketches and that it, I expected more." Anna looked at them both for a long moment, she knew what they were talking about over four years ago she had found a scroll in a ruined temple in the Arcadia region. It was a monumental find the only one of its kind, a scroll revealing the history of the werewolf race. A scroll written in their own language which no one could yet decipher.

It was in essence a messed up version of the Arendellit language which didn't make much sense. It made even less sense since werewolves were monsters who killed people and had caused nothing but trouble for many years in Arendelle. She'd sent out an order to have them all hunted down and killed. Werewolf pelt was a high prized item on the market as were their claws, teeth, and skulls. She'd first seen a werewolf in the Southern Isles when she'd been married to Hans. It had been brought into the fighting pits, where Hans had slaves kill each other for sport; to fight four soldiers on a special night showing she had never seen anything so violent and brutal in her life.

It had torn the first man's head clean off and then ripped the others insides out, it was pure animal, pure rage, pure instinct. With out mercy or fear of death and even when the heavy armoured Scar had brought down the huge monster it had still ripped off both his arms. This only soldier left the retiarius with his tall spear and net had finally finished the job. It was enough to make even her feel real fear Minotaur's and satyrs are intelligent and could speak but not werewolves they didn't speak at all. They had no humanity and they had no human form and little if anything was known about them. So to find a scroll like this one was a contradiction in every way.

To think that these monsters had a culture or even written word seemed shocking, it had caused so many arguments between the scribes of Gully who were desperate to see this scroll. She'd refused them all that privilege because first she wanted her best scribe to look at it personally and confirm that it was written by werewolves and not humans writing werewolf history. Personally she thought it was human's writing werewolf history she doubted that those monsters could hold a quill in their paws. Claws like theirs were for tearing man a sunder. She confessed that she has one of these monsters stuffed and mounted in the visitors study. It's more a show piece but it always turned heads, the royal guests were always in awe.

More because they all know how much trouble they cause I how many people they've killed and how they always attack at night. They've seen the blood and the bodies and the dying on the ground, men women children and they all asked that I enforce the werewolf hunting law and I did so with out question. For every werewolf that's killed fifty Silver pieces are paid per head, or skull the body is theirs to do what they want with. Normally its hacked up the pelts is sold and the claws and skulls become trophies. For the eccentric the blood is sold and used in medicine and for those who border on the unique and believe in such things, the heart and meat are sold for cooking and eating as some believe it will give them great strength.

I've never par taken in any of that but my trophy is enough to make my point clear I want these monsters to stop terrorizing my people and killing them. Even I find that scroll difficult to fathom but then who wouldn't. The world is full of contractions and strange things which make no sense or have no truth. She looked up meeting Kristoff's gaze. "I'm going to bed take care of this for me." he nodded calmly. "Yes your Majesty." Anna turned towards the corridor before meeting Luis concerned gaze. "When I wake up give me an update on how the young woman is doing?" Luis nodded looking up slightly. "Of course your Majesty." She walked away from the both of them she was so tired it had been a long night and she should be in some stupid meeting tomorrow. Probably the only perk of owning a land is that people have to wait on you at the end of a day. So they would have to wait on her tomorrow until she was ready and had got enough sleep.


	3. Elsa

AN: updates are sporadic sometimes even twice to three times a day. I've already have the whole story written out already so it really is just a matter of time for me. Anywhoha thanks for the reviews they are appreciated.

* * *

Its been a week a long week at least it feels that way to me, maybe because I've been looking in to the healers room everyday to see if the young woman is doing alright. She's started to put the weight back on which is surprising but saying that she now gets four meals a day. They are small meals but that's the thing about barley it really piles on the pounds and she's getting stronger. She can eat from the bowl now and can sit up in bed but the room still has to be in total darkness. It's not going to be an easy process when they start opening the curtains slowly to allow the light in. That is unless she's gone blind from being in total darkness for so long then it won't matter either way. I would like her to get her sight back personally, she's young she doesn't deserve to be blind for the rest of her life.

I'm disappointed, Gerda and Kia found nothing in the records even in the prisoner records. There's no description of this woman it's like she never existed at all in this palace, which just angers me all the more. Someone went to great lengths to cover this up even to the point of making sure that nothing existed showing that she was here. Now there's only one way to find out who she is which is to ask her name, that's the biggest problem of all though. In these past two days she been conscious and this opportunity was used to clean the stains of her teeth which wasn't a pleasant experience for her. In fact she hated it, I saw the whole thing she was so unhappy even though she never spoke her face said it all.

It got worse though she had to have a back chewing tooth taken out because it was badly infected and at risk of infecting her lower gum. I just waved my hand on that one and made sure they gave her a top of the line gold replacement. These replacements are long lasting and make eating feel natural. I should know I have two gold replacements of my own in the back of my mouth, the first tooth I lost in battle when a horse hair helmet was used to club me in the face when the Britain's declared war on me after I united upper Arendelle, a war which I ended very quickly. The other was from when that Assassin tried to kill me in the Southern Isles. During the battle he smashed my face in to the stone of the balcony, so I know how necessary these replacements are.

They are not nice to put in though it's very painfully and that made this young woman even less happy afterwards. Oh she didn't speak but she made her feelings clear by throwing her empty food bowl at the wall, despite her weakened condition. Now though all her teeth are white and clean and she can carry on healing now for the better. I respect her ability to get through this she's been very strong it's just such a shame that she won't speak. Not that its surprising all that time alone she can't be used to talking and if she ever did speak then I'm guessing it was to herself. It's clear though that her sight isn't good she has to be handed her bowl and spoon.

Most of the time I think she's confused it's an expression which plays on her face a lot. It's hardly surprising last week she was an inch from death and now she's alive and being taken care of. To her it must bring about all sorts of questions and none with answers. I feel though that its time that I answer some for her. I watch as Ella comes up the corridor carrying her tray with the warm porridge and a tankard of water. She's my personal maid and normally she only deals with my meals but I felt it right just to bring this woman's to her. Until she's well enough to go to the kitchen and choose what she wants from the meats and vegetables on offer.

I turn meeting Ella's gaze as I raise my hand. "I'll take this in to her."

* * *

Ella stopped still watching as the shorter woman took the tray from her hand. "Are you sure your Majesty?" Anna looked at the warm food. "Yes I'm sure, I need to spend some time with this woman maybe get to know her then I can get some answers about who she is and why she was in the pit." Ella pushed her long blonde hair back as her dark green eyes darted. "May be you could ask her about that scar on her eyebrow your Majesty, the kitchen staff keeps on asking me about it but I have no story to tell." Anna breathed in deeply she trusted Ella on a personal level she'd been her personal maid ever since her return to Arendelle and her palace, she was both trust worthy and loyal.

Ella though had problems because of her position she was prone to hearing the palace gossip and the other staff liked to ask her questions. This young woman being found where she had had been had caused a lot of gossip among the palace staff. It always perplexed her how they focused on odd things, like in this instance they were fixated by a scar. She wouldn't lie it was strange for such a young woman to have a scar like that on her eyebrow. For a warrior no one would bat an eyelid or want to talk about it. She turned slowly putting a hand on Ella's shoulder. "I'll look in to it." Ella lowered her head respectfully. "Thank you your Majesty I would like to stifle the gossip some what."

Anna watched as she walked away she hoped that she'd at least have some answers for Ella. She slowly walked through the doorway watching as the young woman looked up from her bed though her eyes looked past her. She was sure that she could hear her footsteps as they echoed on the marble floor not that It helped matters as she had heavy boots on. She carefully sat on the bed next to her seeing that she was still looking in her direction. She took in a deep breath before speaking gently. "Hi." The young woman carried on looking at her, but there was no response. This was going to be harder than she'd first thought she carefully put the tray down picking up the hot bowl. "I brought you, your dinner."

She carefully took hold of her other woman's hand putting the bowl in to it watching as she griped it tightly. She slowly put the spoon in her other hand watching as she clutched it tightly. The younger woman started to eat very slowly, even though her eyes couldn't see her she seemed very wary. She'd probably become very used to the same people being in this room feeding her and helping her. Anna felt a smile form on my lips. "They say you're getting a lot better, it must be boring though eating that porridge every day I don't know how you can stand it." She looked down only to hear a voice hit the air it was so faint that she almost didn't hear it. She turned looking at the young woman speaking softly. "What did you say?" The younger woman turned in her direction as she spoke slightly louder. "You get used to it."

Anna shifted closer she'd actuality spoken to her, that was a surprise. "Must still be very boring, though." The young woman's fingers gripped her bowl tighter as she spoke again. "I wouldn't know I've forgotten what everything else tastes like." Anna leaned a little closer the woman may not have been able to see but her hearing was still good, as she moved back ever so slightly. "What's your name?" The younger woman unseeing eyes moved in darkness as though she was thinking it through which wasn't surprising ether. It had been so long since she'd had any human contact. The younger woman's gaze darted as she looked up as if remembering for the first time what her name was, she took in a deep breath as she spoke. "Elsa, My name is Elsa."

Anna looked at her for a long moment that was a very charming name to her ears she watched as the young woman carried on eating as she began to loose herself in her own thoughts. "That's a nice name." Anna turned hearing the foot steps up the corridor she watched as a Gerda appeared in the doorway. "Yes?" Gerda breathed in deeply adjusting her purple robes which had a thick golden embodied belt as she tapped her brown sandals. "I do not mean to bother you Queen Anna, it's just there's something you need to see." Anna breathed in deeply as she stood up. "I'm coming." She put her hand gently on Elsa's arm as she placed the mug of water with in her reach. "Your waters here, I've put it on the table opposite your bed."

She watched as the blonde nodded, before following Gerda whose short light brown hair was pulled up in a neat bun. Her dark green eyes shifted as they moved in to the room opposite, where a big wooden box was sitting on the desk. The scribe moves her hand to the boxes lid. "You asked me to find something on the young woman sadly I couldn't and nether could Kia." Anna closed the door behind her walking over to the table eyeing the heavy box. "Yes I did." Gerda looked up as she opened the wooden lid. "We found this your Majesty, it was in the visitors study but it was hidden behind a shelf, I was looking through the remaining records when I stumbled up on it, I may never have noticed it otherwise."

She eyed the contents inside. "As you know when a prisoner under your law is put in prison all his or her items go in to a wooden box, the box is locked and stored with a record. If they are freed their items are returned if they are punished and go to their death the box is sent to their family." She paused before speaking. "This is a prison box but it was open, no key, no records but its items from what I can tell are hers the clothes are about her size." Anna eased her hand in pulling up a light blue long sleeved shirt with decorative sleeves embodied in navy patterns, there was a white loose fitting pair of trousers and knee high pair of white leather boots. This woman obviously didn't wear women's clothes at all there had be a good very reason for that though.

A reason which wasn't clear to her at the very moment in time. Anna carefully put the small shirt back in the box. Everything about this woman was a mystery the more she found the more she didn't understand. She blinked catching sight of a very familiar emblem which was on a golden medallion which had a thick gold chain. She pulled it out looking at the two wolf heads meeting in the flames it was the symbol of the Northern Rebels of Arcadia. They had been a separate faction to the Britain's and not allied with them. They were much worse than any faction she'd ever dealt with, she'd never understood their motives they were also known for their attacks which had been lightning fast and always killed innocent people.

They'd even attacked her palace and their attack just might have succeeded if not for Kristoff incredibly quick thinking. He'd bottle necked them in the courtyard, giving her enough time to force them in to a corner with her troops. She still couldn't work out to this very day how they'd gotten in over the wall which surrounded the palace. It was twenty feet high and not a single one of them had a rope on them, she could only assume some one had let them in on her side, though the traitor had been found to this very day.

They were aiming to kill her that much was true but they'd failed and those who survived that battle were locked away in her prison. A year later she'd been able to form an agreement with them as their leader had come forward in the cells revealing him self. She'd freed all those imprisoned as an act of good faith, but even now she'd never understood their sudden turn around in behaviour. She didn't buy it, she'd locked her enemies up for years before they had finally broken and asked to start an agreement. As a rule she never killed the leader unless she had no choice. She knew better, when you cut off the snake's head it doesn't necessarily stop the body moving. So her method was to imprison the leader until he couldn't stand prison any longer and wanted to start the agreement process.

It worked better that way and the leader's followers would go with it also since he wasn't killed it would mean there was no martyr and no one would take his place. Anna looked at the medallion this young woman was a Northern Rebel? She didn't look like one at all, all this aside though Gerda was right these clothes were her size. She put the medallion down looking at the other items she eased out a small wooden bird which had been carved by hand with deep and beautiful details, it was painted in rich deep colours. It was a Goldfinch a small insect eating bird which was very common. She looked at the piece for a long moment it was so beautiful crafted, despite being nothing more than a table ornament.

She looked down seeing another small bird carved in the same beautiful manner she carefully placed the other down picking the second bird up which was a carved and painted Black Cap. It seemed so strange that this would be in the box along with the medallion of the rebels since these little carved birds were a world apart from them. She put the little Black Cap down watching as Gerda picked it up looking it over with great interest. Her gaze drifted to a small leather bag which was Amazoin in design, she eased it up opening pouring it gently out on to the table watching as a series of items came in to view. She picked up the filled money bag rattling it clearly the young woman wasn't poor.

She put it down picking up the next item which was bronze ring she turned it between her fingers she didn't recognise the design on it but it was clear that it wasn't hers. It was for a much bigger hand than hers. Perhaps it had been a gift she'd intended to give, or may be it was something more either way it was another piece of a much bigger puzzle. She put it down picking up the next item which was a small chain with a red gemstone, which was very small. She put it down catching sight of a small wooden child toy horse which was very old she could tell by the darkened wood. It was clearly some kind of toy from her childhood which she'd never been able to part with.

The last item was a small carved ivory pipe clearly for smoking she picked it up looking at it. It was a strange thing to have she knew that noble women smoked as did men but it seemed strange for this young woman have an item like this. She didn't look like the type to smoke, in her opinion. She sighed as she put the things back in bag then put them in the box watching as Gerda placed the bird in with the other. "You're right this has to be hers but still there's nothing to say where she came from, or how she got here." Gerda breathed in closing the box. "I'll leave this with you maybe you can give it to her when she's feeling better your Majesty."

Anna looked up slightly. "She is getting better she spoke to me today." Gerda blinked in surprise. "She spoke to you, but she hasn't spoken to anyone since she was brought out of the pit, the rumour in the palace was that she can't speak your Majesty." Anna tapped the boxes lid. "Well she spoke to me today. She didn't say much though only that she couldn't remember how most food tastes. After I told her that eating barley porridge everyday must be boring." Gerda leaned forward. "Did she tell you her name your Majesty? You see the healing staff have been trying all week to find it out but she won't speak to them." Anna blinked this was a strange turn of events the young woman had spoken to her before anyone else, she breathed in deeply. "Yes as a matter of fact she did…she told me that her name is Elsa."


	4. Painful Steps

It's been two weeks now and I'm having the most boring day of my life once more. The truth is I have nothing to do in this palace. No that's wrong there's plenty I could do but I have no one to share it with anymore. I lost my love of doing things with others back when my husband tried to kill me and now I just feel empty. Maybe that's why finding this young woman has given me something to do with myself which doesn't involve drinking. I doubt she'll stay here once she's healed fully. She probably has a life beyond these walls which is waiting for her, no doubt her friends and family are worried about her and once and I find out where she was born maybe then I can send her home.

For now though she's a welcome distraction which takes my mind off the boredom of my days. I turn looking at her wooden box which has been in my study now ever since it was handed to me. I confess I took out one of the little bird carvings and put it on my desk, I know it's not mine but I really like looking at it. It's so beautifully carved. I turn signing another scroll as I look up from my desk which is in my personal study its next to my bedroom. There's a second door here which people can knock on which means they don't go in to my private bedroom. Frankly I don't like anyone in there other than Ells, she does all my personal cleaning and brings my food and that's how I want it to stay.

A harsh knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts. "Come in." I turn watching as Gerda walks in with two documents, this is what I've been waiting for, some information regarding our guest.

* * *

Gerda slowly stepped towards the Queen feeling a smile form. "I have good news and bad news your Majesty." Anna watched as she placed two scrolls down in front of her. "Go on." Gerda breathed in deeply. "Well the good news is there aren't many Elsa's on record it's not a very common name." She eased up the first document. "I found fifteen in total thankfully though all the records come with the person's description which is a blessing as I was able to find a matching description."

Anna slowly eased up the first document looking at it. "This is good isn't it? How is it bad news?" Gerda sighed aloud. "This is the problem your Majesty, the woman matches the description short stature, fair skin blonde hair and blue eyes, born in the town of Edgewater twenty seven years ago." She shook her head. "If you read on though it says she was presumed dead when she was sixteen." She took in a deep breath. "There was an incident outside Edgewater something terrible happened, no one has written what went on in full only that two young men died and six young women were abducted on the outskirts by slavers trying to make an illegal profit." She eased up her finger. "But here's the thing that makes even less sense three days later four of the women returned."

She looked up slightly. "They say they were attacked by monsters they don't say what kind only that this Elsa saved them by breaking the chains with a hammer so they could flee but she left her self still chained in process." She eyed the scroll. "All the slavers were killed sadly so was one of the women. She eyed the last passage of the scroll. "Edgewater then sent out a search party to retrieve the woman's dead body and give her a proper burial and to find Elsa. Her body though was never found and she was presumed dead dying the noble death to save others." She stood up folding her arms. "But she's very much alive and both of her parents are also still alive as are her younger sister and brother. Yet she's never returned to them in all these years."

She breathed in deeply. "This now makes it very hard for us to find her in the records or even what she's been up to over the past eleven years. She's basically a ghost no history, no full record and the only way to find out is to ask her when she's well enough. Though rumour has it that she's beginning to walk a few steps a day but its hard work for her. Being in a pit on your knees for a long amount of time does nothing for your muscle tone." She paused feeling that it was time to change the subject. "Snow has returned from England, she's walking in fresh blood and dirt all over your floor as usual." Anna put a hand on her face, Snow White was her second in command but unlike Kristoff, she was not an elite royal guard. She was part of a darker problem solving elite unit.

This unit fix issues like killing warlords who betrayed her trust after signing treatie that they'd stop their campaigns; they also killed illegal slave traders on site. They find out about all the dirty secrets in the governments and councils and brakes people's fingers to get information about illegal activities. Personally Anna preferred diplomacy, but even she'd learned that when it came to keeping stability with in Arendelle there had to be a few jaws broken and arms twisted at times. Snow had always slightly disturbed her, maybe it was the fact that she loved her role far too much. It was probably due to her past. Her parents had died and she'd been brought up by her grandfather who was a seasoned mercenary. He had trained her to fight and as soon as she was old enough she'd joined the army but the truth was that she didn't fit in with them at all, she far more aggressive than the typical warrior.

Anna had later created this specialist unit and put Snow in charge of it and she embraced passionately. Kristoff and Snow respected each other as warriors but they didn't get along personally. May be this was because they did their jobs in very different ways, Kristoff embraces the warrior's codes of honour and would never kill surrendering men. Snow on the other hand kills people for being disloyal and breaks their necks in dark quite corners. She beats up men until they talk because the information they have could be used to undermine my leadership. The Queen only has one rule. she can kill the army, but she has to bring the leader back to me alive, because Anna stands by the rule of not killing them unless there is no choice and as she knows most break after time spending time in prison.

Snow isn't the most well mannered of people, oh she's very loyal but she has a habit of walking in to my palace covered in mud as well as blood, which the staff hate because they have to clean and re-polish the floors. Shenzi the head of the cleaning staff is a rather crumby woman in her fifties and she's forever complaining about this saying that there should be a no boots rule in the throne room. The Queen had told Snow about her boots but it appears that she's not listening. its Probably time to enforce that rule.

Anna turned to Gerda who was in deep thought. "Thank you for all this information on Elsa." Gerda nodded as she stepped back. "You're very welcome your Majesty. I'm just sorry there isn't more, as I said the situation is very strange."

She was about to say more only to stop as Snow pushed the door open forcefully as she met the woman's light brown gaze. "You're meant to knock!" Snow stepped forward pushing her long braided black hair back giving her a smug smile. "Oh Gerda how nice, come to greet me again, it's been so long." Gerda sneered moving away from the Queen. "Excuse me your Majesty I have important documents to write." Anna watched her leave the room closing the door behind her, she breathed in deeply putting her hands together. "You know I have told you about your manners before." Snow snorted. "Gerda has never liked me anyway your Majesty."

She put a hand on her leather armoured chest unlike Kristoff she wore light leather clothing which consisted of a dark brown leather shirt with long sleeves and darker brown trousers along with knee high black boots and a silver decorative belt. She smiled raising a bloody bag. "I did as you commanded Jafar is dead for betraying your agreement and going back to his illegal activities." Anna eyed the bloody bag putting a hand on her face, gods why did she always do this? "How many times do I have to tell you, that I don't want you to bring severed heads back to the palace!" Snow eyed the bloody bag. "I do this as a matter of honour your Majesty." Anna narrowed her gaze. "I don't care I know you do your job I don't need proof!"

Snow's eyes never lifted from the bag. "But you told me that you needed proof." Anna rolled her eyes. "Proof can take many forms, a witness, a ring, the warlord's wife. It doesn't have to evolve severed body parts which bleed all over my floors and annoy my staff." Snow raised an eyebrow. "I thought your servants were paid to be annoyed?" Anna stood up sharply. "Be quite Snow and do as I tell you or so help me!" She watched as the woman stepped back lowering her head in respect as she realized that play time was over and her smugness wouldn't wash well with the Queen. Anna sat back down slowly. "How did you kill him?" Snow White raised her head slightly. "I pushed him off one of the city walls it broke his neck killing him instantly."

Anna looked up. "Why do you have to always kill people like that, wouldn't a knife to the throat work the same?" Snow breathed in deeply. "I was sending a message to his followers and doing what was requested of me, which was to kill him." The Queen narrowed her gaze. "Well now you're requested to go and clean your self up and get rid of your present by burning it, is that clear?" Snow nodded. "Yes your Majesty." She paused before looking up. "I heard about the young woman you found. that was most unfortunate to find her in the pit like that. I send my condolences and hope that she gets better soon, I also hope that you find who put her down there and see them hang as its a vile thing to do that to another human being."

At that Anna looked up slightly, it was almost ironic that Snow should say that since she did very cruel things to those who tarnished her country, but maybe that's was what made the world so strange. Snow bowed slightly. "I'll go and get cleaned up." Anna nodded watching as the Warrior left closing the door behind her. She breathed in looking at Elsa's document again before gently picking up the wooden crafted bird ignoring the blood spots on her newly washed floor. Maybe she'd spent too much time looking at literature years in the Southern Isles watching plays by her husband's side it had given her time to begin to question the world and the words of bards and scribes.

She ran her finger over the wooden Goldfinches little black and silver painted eyes, gods she wished she could keep her hands off this little wooden bird it wasn't even hers but she would love to have it. She wasn't one for sculpture despite that her palace was filled with ornate things most though were gifts and she didn't pick them they'd been brought by her staff because they looked nice in certain rooms. This carved bird though was something she'd like to own, just because it was beautiful to look at, someone had put their heart and soul in to the carving. If Elsa did make this then it was sign that she was a skilled crafts man and carpenter who puts real effort and joy in to her work. Hopefully by next week the woman would be able to walk across her room.

Anna wanted to talk to Elsa again when she felt less vulnerable she knew from personal experience that people liked to feel strong when speaking to others. They didn't like to feel that they were at a disadvantage. Sometimes she wished that she had all the answers to all the questions but that's the way of life was, people were always searching answers. Anna was sure she'd read that in a book once she couldn't remember the man who had written it but it had been a great read.

-TDN-

Gerda folded another document staring at the long scroll which was stretched across two tables Kai was looking at scribbling notes on a scroll opposite. He was not a tall man, he also was not very well muscled actual he was kind of pudgy and had thick sideburns. His hair was short, receding and red in colour and he had dark blue eyes, he had once been a Italian crusader but he had given up a warrior's life in the pursuit of knowledge. He'd left italia to pursue this life and he was very good at it, he could decipher most languages, but this scroll was turning in to his worst nightmare. He'd been working on it for ages and even now he couldn't work out the backwards English? Gerda watched as he adjusted his white kolpos with its golden embroidery as he tapped his high brown sandals on the floor in frustration.

Two years of work and still no breakthrough, she felt bad for him; he was a man who couldn't stand to be beaten and this was beating him. It was just his Italian pride wouldn't let him quit. She stood up walking towards him looking at the scroll with its many pictures all finally painted as she watched him sneer in anger. "You know you'd think they'd make it easier." Kai narrowed his gaze. "To make it easy would not be a worthy challenge." Gerda looked at the different images. There were seven spread across the huge scroll and unlike the other images they were the similar. Each was of a werewolf with what looked like deer antlers on its head but they all looked very different in appearance. She put her finger on one. "What do you suppose these images are all about?"

Kai put his finger on one of the horned werewolf's images. "All that I can work out is that these are leaders at least that what's the drawing seems to say as there are always normal werewolves below them raising their hands to them. I think they're all from different times in history because their clothing changes, but I don't understand their significance. Also no one has ever seen a werewolf with deer antlers it's unheard of, which is why I think this might be a god of some kind." Gerda looked at the images. "You know I think the problem is that werewolf heads are worth fifty Silvers a piece under the hunting law and no hunter who would kill a werewolf like that and give it up, it'd be too much of a trophy." Kai shook his head. "Such a waste if you ask me I mean if they wrote this wouldn't it mean that we've got everything wrong?"

At this Gerda shook her head. "You're a Crusader. I thought you'd embrace something like this? I mean we are killing these monsters for the good of the country." Kai shook his head. "That is the reason I no longer serve Italia or the Pope. destroying other cities, places, and peoples is not an absolution in my mind. Understanding and learning is and if this was written by werewolf hands then we are destroying an intelligent race." Gerda looked at the long scroll. "May be some day soon you'll work out the backwards English on this and all the answers will be revealed I mean you're so close and you have some of the letters already worked out." Kai put his hand on the beautiful scroll running his fingers over the exquisite imagery which was beautiful detailed and highly coloured. "I can only hope that day comes soon."


	5. Hidden Pain

AN: The breaks are for the POV change. Thanks again for the follows and the reviews.

* * *

My name is Elsa at least that is what I remember right now, my mind just feels like a scrambled mess. Images, places, faces and none of them really make any sense to me. Everything is dark, even what I see which is just misty grey shadows and voices when people speak to me. I've been told that I'm in the palace in the kingdom of Arendelle. Arendelle is a familiar name to me though I can't fathom why that is so, I don't know why I remember so little shouldn't I remember everything in my life? The last thing I do remember is being brought out of the darkness of that pit and I remember the woman's voice speaking in the darkness to me it was the same woman who spoke to me three weeks ago.

I shift my feet painfully forward, gods I wish I could see it's like the world is cut off to me. I ease my next foot forward ignoring the slight sting in my muscles I can walk further every day but only with the help of one of the people in the healer's room as well as a stick, which I have to use to find the chair in my room among other things. I've just about mapped it out, far corner is the chair central room has the bed and upper right of the room has the wash bowl and the bed pan. I sit painfully down in the chair hearing the head healer's voice hit the air. "Very good Elsa I think soon you'll be walking on your own." Despite that his words are filled with joy I have no joy I'm still blind.

I see his grey shadow move forward turning everything in my vision to black I feel him raise my head speaking gently. "Any change in your eyes?" I look in to the darkness. "No." The blackness suddenly turns to a painfully white light which stings my eye. I think he's shining a candle close to my eyes again. The light moves away and everything goes black once more as his voice hits the air. "You know Elsa your eyes are a puzzle to me, they still won't dilate when I shine the candle on them, but your pupil size has returned to normal, we can all see those pretty ice blue eyes of yours now." My eye colour's ice blue? I don't even remember that let alone what my own face looks like.

* * *

His voice comes again as he turns my head no doubt checking the movement of eyes in my skull. "Your eyes look like they're healing yet I can't understand why you can't see anything it makes no sense to me. I made sure that in your morning drink that you had something put in to help your eyes heal yet it does not seem to have fixed anything."

He sighed aloud. "The inner lens of your eye isn't milky I can't see any damage to your either iris or pupil it makes no sense at all. I worked with patients with eyes problems before and I can normally do something to help them. You're ever the Queen's little mystery." Elsa felt his hand move away from her face. "The Queen?"

The healer's voice came again. "She's the woman who found you in this pit she's the ruler of this palace and of the kingdom of Arendelle. I'm sorry for the pet name it's just that everyone likes to call you her little mystery as she is the one who found you." Elsa looked up slightly in to the darkness. "I wish I wasn't a mystery I wish I could remember my past, yet I don't remember a thing." She felt his hand on his shoulder as his gentle voice hit the air. "I'm sure it will come back to you, you no doubt had a traumatic time in the pit and maybe everything's been blocked from your mind." Luis breathed in sadly looking at the short haired blonde woman who was seated in front of him this was very sad as there was nothing much he could say or do to make this better for her.

He eyed the deep scar on her eye which cut through her eyebrow. There was little doubt that this imperfection was made by some sort of weapon. Despite being very old and healed it was very prominent. Frankly he wanted her sight to return so she could live a full life. She was only twenty seven years old and deserved to have a life where she could see. He stroked his short beard watching as the Queen appeared in door way. he'd heard the news this morning that she had set up a room for this young woman so she could have her own personal space and not be tied down to the healer's room. As she was now well enough to walk around it was the perfect time to move her to a fresh environment.

He had known the Queen for a long time and he knew that she was a woman who had a lot of pride she ruled very justly and fairly. She didn't use violence to make a point unless she had no choice. She was kind hearted and that was what made her so popular with her people but it also meant that some saw this kindness as her weakness and because of this there had been a lot of attempts on her life. All had failed but now she was in a strange position, she wasn't bitter about these attempts on her life with the exception of her ex husband who she'd had to kill back in the Southern kingdom. Instead she'd become very sad and melancholy and very distant from everyone even to her closest staff. She was always graceful and kind but she never got close anymore it was like the trust was gone.

She was lonely he could see it in her eyes, and he understood why she had united the whole of Arendelle and now she no longer had anyone to share it with. Though she'd never admit it she had loved Hans and before he'd tried to have her killed they had been talking about children and he could see that, that had also devastated her. No doubt she would have wanted the patter of tiny feet. Mother hood was something that suited her as he'd seen how she was with the staff's children who ran around and played in the palace while their parents worked. She was gentle and kind and despite her imposing looks and armour when it came to little kids she'd kneel down in front of them and ask what they were playing.

It was so sad that this kind woman who loved children had no children or partner to love her and she deserved that more than anyone. He turned looking to Elsa whose Blue eyes saw nothing despite that the curtains were now fully drawn and sun light was pouring in through the window maybe the Queen's loneliness was the reason she kept on dropping in on this young woman. It was true that she felt guilty for all that happened to her and that it happened under her nose and it was true that Elsa's past was very much the mystery. The fact that she had been reported as dead at the age of sixteen and had eleven years of being off the records was also strange.

Anna knew now though that Elsa was walking and in truth someone else could take over from here on, this was not her problem anymore. Yet she refused to stop checking in on this young woman even though she hadn't spoken to her since she'd given her, her dinner some time back. She'd walk past everyday and have a look in side the healer's room just to see how she was doing. Clearly the red head was drawn in by her for some reason which he didn't understand, it was very odd for Anna to be so perplexed by a person. He wasn't the only one to notice it the staff had seen it as well and had been gossiping about it. He breathed in as he shook his head getting rid of his thoughts turning to the Queen who was standing quietly opposite. "Good morning your Majesty."

Anna breathed in deeply as she looked at Elsa. She was looking much better now she'd really started to pile on the pounds these past few weeks and all the bone that had been showing through on her cheeks was now gone showing a young healthy face. She had been told that her back bone, pelvic bones and collar bone were all no longer showing either. Although ribs were still showing but only very slightly and the parts of her body that were female were becoming very noticeable like her breasts and curves which was very good. It had taken this young woman almost a month to heal up fully and though she still had some more weight just put on to fill her out fully she was doing very well.

She'd seen the blonde walking. She could now walk small distances sadly though her sight had still not returned. Anna knew she could just walk away now and let nature take its cause but she truly didn't want to. This young woman had suffered because of someone in her palace and she wanted to put that right in what ever way she could. In truth she wasn't being fully honest with herself she'd been perplexed by this young woman ever since she'd found her in the pit. Elsa was a mystery, an enigma and she wanted to find out more about her. She wanted to know where she'd come from and what she'd been doing during the last eleven years of her life and she couldn't let it go.

It was true that the young woman remembered nothing but being pulled out of the pit but she still wanted to help her. She breathed in meeting Luis' gaze. "Good morning." She watched as Elsa turned in the direction of her voice. "How is our patient doing today?" The healer smiled putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Well as you can see she's walking and she's looking better than ever." Anna stepped forward looking at the young woman more closely, this was the first time she'd really seen her in the sun light and what had been said in her birth record was correct. She did have light blue eyes almost like ice and white blonde hair though it was now shorter as it had to be cut back almost to the roots, but in this past three weeks it had started to grow longer.

She breathed in deeply before speaking. "How do you feel Elsa?" With that the blonde stared forward; although she couldn't see the woman she recognised the voice. "I'm doing better." She paused before speaking. "I remember your voice you brought me my dinner some time ago, you asked me if I was bored of the barley porridge." Luis raised his hand and chuckled slightly. "Doesn't miss a thing this one, she remembers every voice." Anna smiled stepping closer. "You're going to be moved today to a new room, it's a bigger, nicer room which is on the next floor. It'll be more comfortable for you. It has its own tub and balcony and a large bed there and one of my Staff can take care of you."

Elsa shifted in the chair she was seated in. "That's very nice but what's wrong with this room?" Anna looked around her it was so sad that this young woman couldn't see or she'd see that this was no more than a simple room to patch up peoples wounds and no place for her to stay in. "This is a room for healing and as your very much on the mend its time you had somewhere better to sleep." Elsa stood up slowly using the stick. "You saved me from the pit?" Anna felt a sad smile form. "Yes I did. I am Queen Anna of Arendelle but you may call me just Anna." Elsa looked in the direction of the other woman's voice. "How did you know I was down there?" The Queen lowered her gaze. "One of my men told me there was a ghost in the pits, I wanted to look as by law those pits are not too be used to imprison people."

Elsa looked up slightly. "Thank you for saving me." Anna blinked she somehow hadn't expected a thank you not since it was her pit that the young woman had been down but then she was looking at someone who couldn't remember her own life. May be if ELsa knew any better she wouldn't be so kind and be more resentful. She would in that situation clearly Elsa's lack of memory was making her very innocent to that fact. The truth was that no one had any idea what this woman's real personality was like. Some how she hoped when it started to surface if it ever did that it wouldn't hate her for all that had happened as she had tried so hard to right the wrong that had befallen this young woman.

Maybe a part of her was clinging on to the notion that someone she didn't know would like her or a least be friends with her. It was a pathetic thought and she knew it but she couldn't help it. She didn't trust anyone fully in her own palace and as Elsa had no links or ties to any of her servants or staff maybe she could talk with her. It was odd to think that one young woman could demand so much of her attention but she wouldn't lie she was so lonely inside these walls. Sometimes she just wanted someone to talk who wasn't on her staff. She breathed in deeply tapping her boot on the floor as she smiled at the healer. "I'll let Luis show you to your new room."

Elsa felt a feeling of confusion take over. "You're not going to show me to my room?" Anna looked down feeling a sense of pain take over if Luis had not been here, she might have said yes. She already knew that she looked weak in front of others because she was kind and she couldn't afford any more slip ups, she had to now show the respectable front and go about her duties. "No sadly I have business to attend to." She felt her sad smile widen. "I'll carry on stopping by to see how you're getting on." Luis watched her catching the deep pain her eyes as she turned away leaving the room. If only Elsa's eyes could see then she would have seen it as well. He put his hand on her arm seeing a sad expression form on her face as she spoke. "She sounded sad."

He turned sharply this young woman didn't miss a thing she had exceptionally good hearing and could distinguish tones in the voice. He moved in front of her adjusting her new white robes slightly this would be the first time most of the staff would see her and he wanted her to look her best. He looked up speaking softly. "She's just a very busy she has a kingdom to run, I think deep down she'd like to spend more time with you but her duties are getting in the way."


	6. She Tried to Kill Me

Belle led the short blonde haired woman down the hallway to her room. She had been doing this for a week now, Elsa liked to go to the garden, to feel the wind hug her skin; feel the grass between her toes. Most of all Elsa loved to hear how the moon was that night. Was it full? Sending down its eerie gaze so those who lurk in the night come seen by the light.

It was a very odd request but Belle had done it regardless, she'd been told to for fill any of the young woman's requests and act as her personal maid by the Queen herself. Elsa didn't talk that much not that it bothered her. Belle put it down to the traumatic events she been through in the pit. The palace rumour was that she lost her mind and had no memory of her past. Frankly she didn't really buy that. Elsa showed no sighs of insanity, she was very quite and thoughtful.

Belle turned eyeing the deep diagonal scar on the blonde's eye before turning to her seeing that her unseeing eyes were staring forward. "How did you get that scar on your eye?" Elsa turned in the direction of the woman's gentle voice. "Scar?" Belle stopped her putting her hand on the eyebrow where the scar began, running her fingers along the deep healed skin which ended at the taller woman's eye. "You have a scar right here. It looks like it hurts... Or did. How'd you get it if I may ask?"

Elsa moved her hand up easing the other woman's hand aside as she ran her fingers along the patch of healed skin, feeling the deep grove where a weapon had cut in deeply. No one had even mentioned this scar to her not in all the time she'd been in the healer's room. She spoke feeling her own words become distant to her. "Does it look bad?"

Belle blinked feeling a smile form. "No of course not... though it does stand out a little bit." Elsa narrowed her gaze feeling a sudden burst of pain which surged through her causing her to wince. She suddenly didn't feel well the grey shadows in her eyes were flickering with white light and it was causing her to blink as a distant male voice penetrated her mind. " _Ugly little whore you'll have to live with this for the rest of your miserable life."_

Elsa turned feeling the anger burn deep down in the pit of her stomach taking over everything in her mind. "I'm not a whore!" Belle blinked suddenly feeling confused and a bit frightened by the sudden outburst, as Elsa's eyes focused on her. "Hey easy now, I didn't call you a whore." She stepped closer watching as the young woman's body tensed. "Are you okay, you don't look so good?" Elsa looked up no longer hearing anything but the male voice in her head which wouldn't leave her alone as it raged through her mind for the second time. _"What's wrong filthy peasant? You don't like your new facial? Did I cut the wrong way? Maybe I should cut the other side of your face as well, then it would look all artistic and shit. Wouldn't you agree?"_

Belle stepped closer seeing the binding rage appear in Elsa's eyes. "Hey its alright. you just need to take a deep breath." The next moments seemed to happen to her in slow motion. Elsa's scream of intense fury hit the air as her eyes suddenly focused fully on Belle. The blonde woman suddenly dropped her stick as her feet slammed in to the ground. The next moments turned to agony as both her hands wrapped around Belle's throat and her body was smashed in to the wall with enough force to make her scream in pain. The intense blue eyes large pupils suddenly dilated in front of her going small due to the bright light, as they stared in to her own now suddenly very much full of life.

Belle couldn't scream, could hardly breathe the hands were gagging her and she felt her feet scuff the marble floor as she was slowly raised higher. Elsa's voice hit the air it wasn't the quiet timid voice she was used to hear. it was filled with a deeply vindictive and all most freighting tone which was spoken through gritted teeth. "How about I rip your head from your shoulders, now wouldn't that be fun?" Blue eyes narrowed to slits. "Or may be I'll rip you open and watch your insides spill on this nicely polished floor." Belle felt herself cough as she tried desperately to breathe. She couldn't get out a breath. the grip on her throat was like iron. It burned like fire, or like being exposed to ice water for too long. and the blonde woman seemed insanely strong, her feet had now left the floor and her shoes were scuffing the wall.

She was terrified at this moment in time more terrified than she'd ever felt in her life. There were no guards close by they were in the other corridor. she moved her shaking arm seeing the only means of escape which was an expensive vase on a stand. Her fingers shook as she took hold of it being higher ironically made it easier to grab. She didn't think as she swung it with all her might watching as it smashed apart as it collided with Elsa's head. She felt the sudden pain as the hands let go of her throat. She winced as she hit the floor landing on her side, watching as Elsa hit the ground opposite hard. She heard the thundering of the guard's footsteps as they came up the hall.

She breathed in painfully watching as the sky blue eyes slowly roll in the back of her head and lost consciousness. Blood was dripping down from her forehead where she'd taken the force of the blow. Belle breathed in feeling herself shake as the guards appeared running up to the women; gods she could feel her heart hammering in her chest like a drum as she took a deep needed breath.

TDN

I don't believe this! I mean how did this even happen? Things like this do not happen in my palace, unless they are directed at me! I was having a nice night I was about to drink myself to sleep again and now I'm in my throne room and really not in the best mood for this conversation.

* * *

Anna looked up meeting Belle's terrified brown gaze as she spoke. "Go though this one more time please?" Belle rubbed her bruised throat which was now turning red like she was burned by the mere contact and felt painful. "She tried to kill me your Majesty!" Snow leaned against a pillar. "Could you please be more Spacific, details and all that?" Belle pushed her long braided Brown hair back as she turned to Snow, not bothering to hide her disgust. "I just asked her about that scar on her eyebrow and then she just went all Beast on me!"

Snow put a finger to her lip. "Maybe you hit a soft spot?" Belle sneered raising her hands. "Oh please she thought I was calling her a whore, I never even said anything of the sort to her! I asked her what was wrong and then she tried to strangle me. She wanted me dead I could see it in her eyes!" Snow raised an eyebrow. "There's still something I don't get, how did she raise you off the floor?" Kristoff turned sharply eyeing Snow. "Be quite your not helping the situation!" The woman shrugged slightly. "Look I just want to know how she got her off the floor she's meant to be weak. I mean how does a woman who's still got her ribs showing and can only walk short distances with a walking stick mind you, pull someone off the floor like that?"

She eyed Belle. "She said her feet left the ground dangling and all that!" Kristoff folded his arms. "Adrenaline?" Snow snorted in disgust. "Oh please that's a poor excuse. You know as well as I do weak people don't have that kind of strength and in her condition that amount of adrenaline might cause her heart to suddenly stop." Anna turned watching as Luis walked in to the room the concern in his eyes. "How is she?" he looked up slowly. "Elsa is not doing very well, its like she's had a serious relapse, she has a very high fever yet is chilled at the touch and keeps on throwing up. She won't stop shaking and she's now awake which is making it worse as she has a serious head wound."

He breathed in deeply. "I'm so grateful to whom ever it was who decided to smash her over the head with an expensive vase, you've made what she's now going through very unpleasant." Belle snarled as she side stepped. "She was trying to kill me!" Luis turned eyeing her. "You're lucky you didn't break her skull! I mean hasn't this woman suffered enough as it is?" Belle raised her hands. "I don't believe this! you're all defending her! She tried to kill me shouldn't that say something to you about her mental stability? If you'd seen how she was looking at me you might change your tune, she was enjoying it I could see it in her eyes." Luis clapped his hands together. "Ah yes her eyes explain that me because I'm really confused."

Belle blinked as she sat down in one of the long chairs opposite the thrown. "Explain What now?" Luis breathed in deeply. "Well it appears that she can see now, where as before she was blind can you please explain that to me." Belle breathed in deeply. "That's real easy before she grabbed me her pupils just dilated it was very sudden and the next thing I knew her hands had found my neck!" Anna breathed in feeling her teeth grind together. "Be quite all of you!" She watched as the room fell silent instantly. She walked towards Belle putting a hand gently on her shoulder. "No one is blaming you for anything and if I'd known this was going to happen I would not have left you alone with Elsa."

She breathed in deeply. "We just need to know all the facts, as this happening has shocked us all." Belle rubbed her neck. "I understand your Majesty, I'm just shaken up, I thought she was going to kill me." Luis shook his head. "I've never seen anything like this before my Queen, people don't relapse in this manner." He breathed in deeply. "I can't explain it either, she was perfectly healthy and on the mend, this shouldn't have happened. Plus if what's been said is anything to go by it sounds almost like a mental episode, which I've seen warriors have on the battle field. Normally though there are sighs, signals, odd behaviours and she's showed none of this."

He put a hand through his beard. "As for the eyes I can't explain that either, I've never seen anyone go from blind to seeing just like that, it just doesn't happen." Anna brought her hands to her face and sighed in frustration. "Where is Elsa now?" The healer folded his arms. "She's in her room in bed, one of my aids is with her, I told him to give her a sedative before I left which will hopefully knock her out for the night." Belle looked up sharply. "No offense but I don't want to be her personal maid anymore, next time she might kill me for real this time." The Queen looked at her for a long moment, this was hardly surprising and she'd feel the same way if she had been in Belle's shoes. Anna felt her eyes dart, she had not wanted to get involved with Elsa due to her position but now that very choice had been taken away from her.

She put her hands together. "I'll take care of Elsa from here on in she'll be my reasonability." Kristoff blinked in shock. "But your Majesty, you don't have to do this. She's not your responsibility and she is dangerous." Anna narrowed her gaze. "She's been my responsibility ever since I found her in that pit and it's clear to me now that I should have been watched her more closely." She folded her arms. "So regardless of what you feel I will take care of her from here on in. If she's a danger to herself and others then she need's some one with good combat training to stop her actions." She looked at the floor. "Clearly Elsa is not a run of mill patient and what ever was done to her has affected her mind."

She took in a deep breath. "I refuse to argue with any of you regarding this matter my decision is final." Kristoff nodded trying to ignore the anger he felt over this. In his view this was dangerous and reckless and the Queen didn't need to burden herself with this young woman who was clearly mentally unstable. He knew though that he couldn't change her mind once she had made it up. He nodded meeting her gaze. "As you wish." Snow leaned against the pillar once more. "Heard you loud and clear your Majesty." Luis walked over to Belle putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me we'll both talk about what happened and I'll have a look at your neck."

Anna watched as the healer left she could still feel the fuzzy alcoholic haze which was mildly clouding her judgement but frankly she didn't care. She stepped away from Kristoff and Snow. "I'm going to call it a night, excuse me." She ignored their looks of surprise as she walked through the corridor that led to her room she had probably made a crazy choice but she could deal with it at a later time.

* * *

AN: So as i mentioned before, updates will be crazy. Just giving you all another heads up... Side note 94 more chapters to go TDN out.


End file.
